millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Celebrity Specials in Germany
The Prominenten-Specials in Germany is a special, often 3 hours episode, where German celebrities are playing for charity. In November this episodes is a part of "RTL-Spendenmarathon". Episodes * Celebrity Special 1 (30th November 2000) Peter Kloeppel (DM 500.000) Hella von Sinnen (DM 500.000) Ottfried Fischer (DM 500.000) Harald Schmidt (DM 32.000 - lost on DM 500.000) Katy Karrenbauer (DM 64.000) * Celebrity Special 2 (28th May 2001) Petra Gerster (DM 250.000) Dirk Bach (DM 250.000) Norbert Blüm (DM 250.000) Thomas Gottschalk (DM 500.000) Heidi Klum (DM 125.000) * Celebrity Special 3 (30th November 2001) Michael Mittermeier (DM 32.000) Lilo Wanders (DM 500.000) Mike Krüger (DM 125.000) Kim Fisher (DM 250.000) Rezzo Schlauch (DM 250.000) * Celebrity Special 4 (20th May 2002) Gabi Bauer (€ 125.000) Sonja Zietlow (€ 64.000) Jasmin Tabatabai (€ 16.000 - lost on € 64.000) Alfred Biolek (€ 125.000) Hape Kerkeling (€ 500.000) * Celebrity Special 5 (30th November 2002) Bastian Pastewka (€ 125.000) Maria Furtwängler (€ 125.000) Hannes Jaenicke (€ 125.000) Jochen Busse (€ 125.000) Joy Fleming (€ 64.000) * Celebrity Special 6 (26th May 2003) Rudi Carrell (€ 500.000) Thomas Anders (€ 125.000) Johannes B. Kerner (€ 125.000) Claudia Roth (€ 64.000) Barbara Schöneberger (€ 64.000) * Celebrity Special 7 (27th November 2003) Elke Heidenreich (€ 16.000) Ulla Kock am Brink (€ 125.000) Bernd Stelter (€ 500.000) Til Schweiger (€ 16.000) Sandra Maischberger (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 8 (24th May 2004) Oliver Kalkofe (€ 125.000) Steffen Seibert (€ 125.000) Henry Maske (€ 16.000) Yvonne Catterfeld (€ 64.000) Alice Schwarzer (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 9 (25th November 2004) Reiner Calmund (€ 125.000) Bernhard Hoëcker (€ 500.000) Heide Simonis (€ 500.000) André Rieu (€ 16.000) Nina Hagen (€ 500.000) * Celebrity Special 10 (30th May 2005) Mario Barth (€ 16.000) Walter Sittler (€ 64.000) Katharina Saalfrank (€ 16.000) Reinhold Messner (€ 125.000) Verona Pooth (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 11 (24th November 2005) Harald Schmidt (€ 500.000) Tine Wittler (€ 125.000) Jürgen Rüttgers (€ 125.000) Eva Padberg (€ 125.000) Martin Schneider (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 12 - 2006 World Cup (28th or 30th May 2006) Barbara Schöneberger (€ 125.000) Tim Mälzer (€ 500.000) Rudi Völler (€ 125.000) Horst Schlämmer (up to €16.000) and Günther Jauch (€500.000) * Celebrity Special 13 (23rd November 2006) Anke Engelke (€ 500.000) Peter Kloeppel (€ 500.000) Maria Furtwängler (€ 16.000 - lost on € 500.000) Ralf Schumacher (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 14 (28th May 2007) Silvana Koch-Mehrin (€ 125.000) Jürgen von der Lippe (€ 125.000) Cordula Stratmann (€ 125.000) Dieter Bohlen (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 15 (22nd November 2007) Kaya Yanar (€ 32.000) Frank Plasberg (€ 64.000) Anke Engelke (€ 500.000) Christian Rach (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 16 (2nd June 2008) Andrea Ypsilanti (€ 64.000) Oliver Pocher (€ 1.000.000) Michaela Schaffrath (€ 125.000) Reinhold Beckmann (€ 64.000) * Celebrity Special 17 (20th November 2008) Inka Bause (€ 125.000) Jacob Sisters (€ 64.000) Franziska van Almsick (€ 125.000) Thomas Gottschalk (€ 1.000.000) * Celebrity Special 18 (29th May 2009) Daniel Schuhmacher and Sarah Kreuz (€ 64.000) Peter Zwegat (€ 500.000) Cindy aus Marzahn (€ 500.000) Matthias Steiner (€ 125.000) * 10-Years Anniversary (25th September 2009) Anke EngelkeR (€ 125.000) Hape KerkelingR (€ 125.000) Marcel ReifR (€ 64.000) Alice SchwarzerR (€ 500.000) * Celebrity Special 19 (19th November 2009) Andrea Kiewel (€ 500.000) Daniel Hartwich (€ 125.000) David Garrett (€ 64.000) Atze Schröder (€ 500.000) * Celebrity Special 20 (31st May 2010) Fabian Hambüchen and Wolfgang Hambüchen (€ 125.000) Dieter Nuhr (€ 64.000) Jürgen Vogel (€ 125.000) Sarah Wiener (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 21 (18th November 2010) Ina Müller (€ 125.000) Bülent Ceylan (€ 125.000) Stephanie zu Guttenberg (€ 500.000) Jens Lehmann (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 22 (30th May 2011) Barbara Schöneberger (€ 1.000.000) Wildecker Herzbuben (€ 125.000) Steffen Hallaschka (€ 125.000) Maria Höfl-Riesch (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 23 (17th November 2011) Maite Kelly (€ 125.000) Gaby Köster (€ 64.000) Michael Mittermeier (€ 125.000) Manuel Neuer (€ 500.000) * Celebrity Doubles (13th April 2012) Oliver Kalkofe and Achim Mentzel (€ 125.000) Dirk Bach and Sonja Zietlow (€ 125.000) Wilson Gonzalez Ochsenknecht and Uwe Ochsenknecht (€ 500.000) * Celebrity Special 24 (4th June 2012) Horst Lichter (€ 32.000) Gloria von Thurn und Taxis (€ 64.000) Sylvie van der Vaart and Daniel Hartwich (€ 125.000) Anke Engelke (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 25 (22nd November 2012) Jürgen Drews (€ 125.000) Cindy aus Marzahn (€ 125.000) Felix Magath (€ 125.000) Günther Jauch (up to €1.000) and Michael Kessler (€ 500.000) * Let's Dance Special (5th April 2013) Joachim Llambi, Motsi Mabuse und Jorge Gonzalez (€ 64.000) * Celebrity Special 26 (3rd June 2013) Olivia Jones (€ 64.000) Steffen Henssler (€ 64.000) Olli Dittrich (€ 64.000) Kristina Schröder (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 27 (21st November 2013) Lena Gercke und Guido Maria Kretschmer (€ 125.000) Wolfgang Kubicki (€ 64.000) Olaf Schubert (€ 125.000) Khatera Yusufi (€ 64.000) * Celebrity Special 28 (2nd June 2014) Waldemar Hartmann (€ 125.000) Carmen Geiss und Robert Geiss (€ 125.000) Christoph Daum (€ 125.000) Wolfgang Bosbach (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 29 (20th November 2014) Sandra Maischberger (€ 125.000) Matze Knop (€ 125.000) Jenke von Wilmsdorff (€ 64.000) Wigald Boning (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 30 (1st June 2015) Paul Panzer (€ 125.000) Markus Lanz (€ 125.000) Anke Engelke (€ 500.000) Lukas Podolski und Holger Stromberg (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 31 (19th November 2015) Carolin Kebekus (€ 125.000) Richy Müller (€ 125.000) Martin Rütter (€ 64.000) Jens Riewa (€ 64.000) * Celebrity Special 32 (6th June 2016) Eckart von Hirschhausen (€ 125.000) Laura und Jörg Wontorra (€ 64.000) Stefan Kretzschmar (€ 64.000) Ralf Schmitz (€ 125.000) * Celebrity Special 33 (24th November 2016) Julia Klöckner (€ 64.000) Frank Buschmann (€ 125.000) Mark Forster (€ 64.000) Tim Raue (€ 64.000) * Celebrity Special 34 (22nd May 2017) Wolfgang Bosbach (€ 125.000) Elton (€ 125.000) Richard David Precht (€ 64.000) Anke Engelke (€ 500.000) * Celebrity Special 35 (23rd November 2017) Ehrlich Brothers® (€64.000) Michael Mittermeier® (€125.000) Ruth Moschner® (€125.000) Matthias Opdenhövel® (€125.000) * Celebrity Special 36 (11th June 2018) Multiple contestants For the conversion from DM to €: 1 DM = €0.51 Trivia *Anke Engelke is only contestant who appeared 6 times and saw four times 15 question. Category:Prominenten-Special